


It's More Fun This Way

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Drunkenness, Friendship/Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Carlos’ twenty-first birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's More Fun This Way

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box, I'm merely playing.

He’d tried to warn them. Zhane shook his head with a smile, he had tried, but then it was Carlos’ twenty-first birthday and apparently on Earth that meant you could finally drink so…no that should mean that Carlos was drunk, not that Carlos had managed to push drinks off onto Andros.

Of course it didn’t hurt that Andros had that huge grin on his face, that practically glowing look. Zhane knew from experience it wouldn’t take much to get Andros to be very hands on and if the way Carlos was looking at him was any indication that might be the idea.

“What have they done to my brother?” Karone asked as she slipped into a seat next to him.

He grinned and kissed her in greeting, before telling her, “I tried to warn them.”

She raised a semi suspicious eyebrow at him.

“Okay, so I said he gets really happy and sometimes floats things.” he admitted.

“And what part of that wasn’t supposed to entice them?”

He shrugged and grinned at her in response.

“Karone!” Andros greeted happily throwing his arms around her, “Have I ever told you you’re my favorite sister?”

She smirked over at Zhane and returned the hug.

“I thought she was your only sister?” TJ asked confused.

“No,” Karone told him playfully, “He just likes Zhane less then me.”

Andros looked between the two of them confused for a moment before he turned and greeted Leo with a hug, “Are you here to celebrate Carlos’ birthday as well?”

“Well, we were invited,” Kendrix said.

Andros didn’t notice the glare Kai was giving him and Zhane almost moved to intercede, but Damon beat him to it. He pulled Andros away and demanded, “Hey, I want a hug too!”

Maya grinned, “We should keep him like this.”

“If he hugs Leo again I’m not sure Kai won’t combust,” Kendrix whispered.

Maya kissed her briefly, “But look at the way he’s smiling?”

Before Kendrix could reply Damon had passed Andros onto her. Maya giggled and joined in, “Group hug!”

Andros gave them all a startled look, but smiled and hugged them back. TJ sat down next to Zhane, “Maybe I should have watched Carlos more closely.”

Zhane laughed and threw his arms around TJ, “It’s just a hug!”

“Thanks,” TJ rolled his eyes.

“Andros! You haven’t hugged Kai yet,” Leo grinned. Kai protested as he was pushed forward. Andros shrugged and gave him a grin then a hug.

Kai glared at Leo, “I will get you later.”

Mike laughed, pulling Andros over then into him before lifting, turning and setting him on his feet next to Carlos, “There you go, back to your boyfriend.”

“Hi,” Andros greeted looking slightly confused.

“Hi,” Carlos laughed.

Andros frowned, “I went to go say hi to my sister.”

“And the rest of her team demanded hugs too,” Carlos supplied.

Cassie giggled at that mixed interpretation of what had happened.

“Don’t think about it too much,” Zhane suggested.

Ashley rolled her eyes as she returned to the tables with a drink. She greeted everyone, which turned into a round of hellos and birthday wishes. As she sat down next to Andros she handed him her drink, telling him, “You get one sip then I get it back.”

“What is it?” Andros said as he handed it back.

“Crown and coke,” she smiled, “Little different from what you and Carlos have been sharing, but I like them.”

He grinned, nodded and leaned into Carlos, “Are we…?”

Carlos laughed and kissed his forehead, “No, I think we’ve had enough.”

“You’re the birthday boy,” Mike protest, “Aren’t we suppose to be buying you drinks?”

Carlos smirked and kissed his boyfriend’s forehead, “No, it’s more fun watching Andros.”


End file.
